Plato de Segunda mesa
by EdwelricBud
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me hubieras escuchado? ¡Seguirías vivo!...; ¿Cuántos de nosotros cometeríamos una locura por amor? Escrito corto. Y enfermo.


Era una discusión a muerte aquella. Se decían las cosas con solo mirarse a los ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que haber pasado eso justo ahora?, ahora que todo era casi perfecto para ellos dos… Si, perfecto.

Miraba aun cómo es que escurría sangre del cuello descubierto de su víctima. Si él hubiera parado momentos antes…si él hubiera hablado momentos antes… ¡Pero no lo hizo! ¡Demonios!

Observaba ahora el cristal roto de aquel florero… ¿Qué habría pasado si él hubiera hablado antes de que todo sucediera? ¡Posiblemente estaría vivo!

Minutos antes de que el asesino cometiera delito alguno, se encontraba recargado en la puerta de la oficina, escuchando lo que adentro suscitaba. Hace algunos días que ya no tenía mucha comunicación con Roy, ello apenas le caía como anillo al dedo en la depresión que ya se cargaba. Poco a poco empezó a hacerse rencoroso, celoso de los que lo rodeaban, sumándole los traumas que tenía con su madre y su hermano. Lo único que ese niño quería era un poco de atención.

Había para entonces discutido con Mustang. Pues a este se le notaba que no andaba de humor y que el ánimo lo traía hasta el suelo, pero por más que Edward le preguntara lo que le pasaba, el Coronel se limitaba a contestar cortante con un "te lo diré después, no molestes ahora" lo que provocaba que aquel, inocente criatura, se sintiera el plato de segunda mesa. Lo peor es que lo había visto platicar con otras personas, él era el único imbécil que no se había enterado de nada ¡Vaya idiota!

Había entrado a los aposentos del Coronel, decidido a sacarle la verdad… Una vez dentro, lo encontró sentado en el sillón de siempre, volteando hacia la enorme ventana; él advirtió la presencia de Elric, y sin más volteó. Su cara lo decía todo, no estaba de humor para recibirlo.

Por más que lo intentara, Edo no podía modificar aquel rostro tan fuerte, tan comprometido a cumplir su palabra de no decir algo… tan de Roy. ¿Qué debía de hacer para decirle que no estaba solo? ¿Cuánto debía pagar para decirle a Mustang que no lo ignorara? ¿Cuántas veces debía gritar "no me dejes solo"?

Una vez harto de ver a Edo, Mustang se levantó de su lugar y con un semblante brusco, tomó a Elric del brazo sacándolo de la oficina de un modo nada agradable y casi a rastras. Justo en ese momento hacía acto de presencia la Teniente Hawkeye, anunciando que había llegado lo más rápido posible ante el llamado que le hizo el Coronel para "hablar" de algo.

Mustang miró despectivo al ojidorado y cerró la puerta con seguro.

¿Qué significaba eso? El corazón del Hagane se estaba haciendo trizas a enorme velocidad. Se quedó en la puerta a escuchar sin obtener resultados, pero se le ocurrió algo brillante: miró a través de la ranura donde pasaba la llave… Se quedó congelado. La Teniente y el Coronel estaban en un abrazo más que "cariñoso".

Esperó paciente en lo que "terminaban" de hablar. Luego, después de presenciar salir la Teniente tan seria como siempre de la oficina, dispuso a dar con todo, pelea a Roy.

Edward le echaba en cara lo que había visto. El Coronel, con los ojos rojos le intentaba decir que no era lo que su "pequeña mente enferma" pensaba. Edo no pudo aguantar más. No quería escuchar nada, ni algo… No quería volver a hablar de sentimientos, debía de dejar todo allí.

Tomó un florero que estaba cerca, y una vez estando Roy de espaldas, Elric lo golpeó con saña.

El Coronel cayó al suelo sin tener noción de lo que había ocurrido… todo le pesaba y se empezaba a poner todo oscuro. A los pocos segundos perdió el conocimiento.

El joven alquimista lo miró, inexpresivo. Se acercó y con un pedazo de vidrio empezó a cortarle la arteria de tono verde del cuello. La sangre salía a brotes… Se divertía viéndola salir, la mirada se le había perdido…Si me hubiese escuchado antes, decía. Si no me hubieras alejado, le recriminaba con coraje. Pronto su expresión cambió a una más desquiciada, divertida, pero igual de ida; se había quitado los guantes para sentir la tibia sangre salir de su cause, líquida completamente.

Entonces comenzó a llorar a gritos e intentó quitarse la vida del mismo modo, pero para su desgracia, el Teniente Havoc había entrado con prisa: quedó estupefacto.

Llegaron los refuerzos y amenazaron a Edo con las armas que portaban. Todos estaban confusos. Elric abrazaba aferrando cada vez más al hombre muerto. ¡No se acerquen, él es mio… yo lo maté!


End file.
